Pingsan
by Na Fourthok'og
Summary: Hinata pingsan karena Naruto itu sudah biasa. Tapi kalau Naruto yang pingsan karena Hinata? Eeeeehh?  OOC banget. Humor garing.


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : Naruto Uzumaki – Hinata Hyuuga**

**Rate : T mungkin semi M untuk bahasa yang sedikit nyleneh.**

**Warning : Semi cannon, OOC, typos, mencoba fic humor namun terlalu garing, menggunakan bahasa yang acak adul sesuka sang Author, ini Fic oneshoot terpanjang yang Na buat sampai detik ini, semoga tidak membosankan.^^**

**Summary : Hinata pingsan karena Naruto itu sudah biasa. Tapi kalau Naruto yang pingsan karena Hinata? Eeeeehh?**

**Spesial untuk para reader apalagi yang bersedia untuk meriview fic gaje ini serta para keluarga NaruHina yang akhir-akhir ini sedang sangat sibuk dengan urusan dunia nyata mereka. Sehingga sudah jarang memunculkan karya NaruHina. Ayo, guys. Kita ramaikan kembali fic NaruHina..^^**

**Mohon maaf jika ada persamaan ide, tapi ini lahir dari daya imajinasi Na sendiri. Mungkin persamaan kita karena kita….. Jodoh.*dilempar mobil***

**Tidak suka? Silahkan tekan tombol back.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Angin musim semi berhembus menerbangkan kelopak merah muda bunga Sakura. Suara gesekan ranting terdengar damai ditengah keramaian desa Konoha di sore hari ini. Pemuda itu melangkahkan kakinya dengan tenang namun tak dapat dipungkiri dia ingin segera sampai di tempat yang ia tuju. Jubah merah dengan gambar api hitamnya bergerak seiring langkahnya. Sesekali pemuda itu tersenyum hangat membalas sapaan para warga Konoha kepada pemimpin desanya tersebut. Rambut kuning jabriknya berayun saat angin sepoi berhembus. Mata birunya bersinar cerah. Kulit tannya semakin eksotik terkena terpaan sinar matahari sore.

Yuupps...! Dari ciri-ciri di atas kita sudah pasti dapat mengenalnya. Dialah _Rokudaime Hokage_, Uzumaki Naruto.

Wajahnya terlihat bahagia. Bukan karena dia menang lotre makan ramen sepuasnya di Ichiraku tapi karena sore ini dia akan mengajak kencan kekasihnya. Wanita yang dulu ia anggap membosankan tapi wanita itulah yang sangat mencintainya dan rela mempertaruhkan nyawanya untuk Naruto.

Tak butuh waktu lama sampai Naruto menyadari bahwa dia juga tidak ingin sampai kehilangan wanita tersebut. Naruto membodohi dirinya sendiri yang menurut sahabat _Teme_nya itu memanglah bodoh. Karena saking bodohnya dia tak pernah menyadari perasaan seorang gadis yang benar-benar tulus kepadanya. Tapi itu masa lalu, karena kini menurut Naruto, rasa cintanya terhadap gadis tersebut tak akan bisa dibandingkan dengan apapun di dunia.

Gombal? Tak apa bukan gombal sedikit?

Naruto semakin cepat melangkahkan kakinya saat kediaman Hyuuga mulai terlihat. Jantungnya serasa genderang yang mau perang. Dag-dig-dug tak karuan. Perutnya terasa mulas, bukan karena serasa ada kupu-kupu di perutnya tapi memang karena Naruto ingin ke kamar mandi untuk buang hajat.

Naruto tersenyum dengan wajah yang menahan sesuatu kepada penjaga pintu gerbang kediaman Hyuuga yang berbaik hati membukakan pintu gerbang kediaman Hyuuga. Naruto berjalan menuju pintu utama kediaman Hyuuga. Langkahnya sedikit gugup, dia menarik napas dalam-dalam kemudian mengeluarkannya perlahan menetralkan detak jantung yang menggila, Naruto memandang sekililing halaman kediaman Hyuuga.

Naruto berjalan mendekat saat menemukan benda yang ia cari. Sebuah batu yang tidak terlalu besar mungkin hanya sebesar kepalan tangan bayi. Naruto mengantongi batu tersebut ke dalam saku celana oranye miliknya. Lumayan untuk menahan sesuatu yang sedari tadi ingin keluar dan membuat perutnya mulas-mulas. Nah loh, darimana Naruto tau mitos seperti itu? Tentunya dari Author yang ngarep banget pengen meluk tubuh toplesnya anime dari fandom sebelah yang hobinya itu buka baju sembarangan. Okeh, tinggalkan Author yang lagi _nosebleed_ berat dan mendapat tatapan penuh cinta (baca: _deathglare_ mematikan) dari seseorang.

Setelah merasa semuanya beres dan mengabaikan pandangan heran penjaga gerbang yang melihat Naruto mengantongi batu. Naruto mulai mengetuk pintu utama kediaman dan sebuah keberuntungan atau sebuah kesaialan untuk Naruto, karena Naruto mendapat _door prize_ saat yang membuka pintu adalah Neji.

Yups... Neji Hyuuga yang rela membukakan pintu untuk Naruto di tengah kesibukannya memberi vitamin kepada rambutnya agar semakin berkilau. Naruto meneguk ludahnya mendapati tatapan tajam dan tak suka dari Neji karena acaranya terganggu oleh kedatangan Naruto.

'Nih orang, apa enggak ada sopan-sopannya dikit sama Hokage?' gumam Naruto udah pasti dalam hati karena dia masih sayang ama nyawa.

"_Konichiwa_, Neji. Hinata-_chan_ ada?" Naruto berusaha menyapa seriang mungkin. Namun yang didapat Naruto bukanlah balasan yang hangat malah tatapan iris mata lavender Neji yang kian tajam.

"Hinata-_sama_?" suara datar Neji. Naruto hanya menangguk kaku.

"Lagiii... keramas..." Neji menggerakan kepalanya dari atas ke bawah membuat rambutnya berayun di depan wajah Naruto.

'Jarang-jarang nih dapet kesempatan buat pamer rambut ke Hokage,' batin Neji. Eeh…?

Naruto yang melihat hanya terpaku, matanya berkedip beberapa kali. Keringat sebesar biji salak turun dari belakang kepalanya. Wajahnya terlihat pucat dan senyum kaku yang dipaksakan membuat ujung bibir dan alisnya berkedut. Inikah Hyuuga Neji yang selama ini dia kenal?

.

Naruto duduk manis di sofa kediaman Hyuuga, setelah sedikit berhasil mencoba menghilangkan bayang-bayang Neji yang bertingkah seperti sebuah iklan sampo itu. Tapi kali ini Naruto masih belum bisa tenang karena di hadapannya duduk sang pemimpin klan Hyuuga dengan mimik sangar yang masih setia terpatri di wajahnya yang tampan.

Naruto menghembuskan napas lega saat sebuah dering telpon mengalihkan pandangan tajam Hiashi yang sedari tadi tertuju ke arahnya. Naruto mengangkat kepalanya yang sedari tadi tertunduk karena sedikit ngeper dipandangi oleh ehem... calon mertua.

Sempat Naruto berpikir apakah Hiashi menyukainya sehingga senang sekali memandanginya? Tapi pikiran itu langsung ditepis olehnya. 'Daripada Hiashi yang udah tua mending milih Neji yang masih muda,' batinnya. Naruto langsung menepuk jidatnya dan berkata dalam hati 'Aku masih normal. Aku masih Normal.' berkali-kali.

Mata biru itu mengamati Hiashi sambil sedikit mencuri dengar pembicaraan Hiashi dan si penelpon. Dari suara Hiashi yang memanggil penelpon dengan sebutan 'bocah'. Naruto bisa langsung tahu bahwa penelpon adalah temen seperjuangannya dalam menaklukkan kegarangan Hiashi dan Neji, Konohamaru. Naruto terkekeh pelan masih dengan memperhatikan Hiashi.

"Hanabi?" suara dingin Hiashi. Naruto masih merperhatikan dengan seksama siapa tahu aja Konohamaru bakalan kena semprot Hiashi.

"Lagii..keramas," lagi, adegan bak iklan sampo terlihat jelas di depan Naruto. Namun kali ini bukan Neji yang melakukannya melainkan… Hiashi.

'Bruugh…' Hiashi melihat kearah suara ribut-ribut itu.

"Maaf, Hyuuga-_sama_. Pantatku keseleo," Naruto mengeluarkan alasan tak logis sambil berusaha bangun dari jatuhnya. Naruto mencoba bangun dari lantai dan berusaha untuk kembali duduk dengan tenang di sofa. Kepalanya menggeleng pelan berharap kejadian-kejadian yang _unhyuuganis_ itu hilang dari kepalanya.

'Sok pamer rambut,' gerutunya lagi tentu dalam hati, Naruto enggak mau hubungannya dengan Hinata ditentang sama Hiashi. Naruto berharap Hinata cepat selesai mandinya dan langsung pergi dari kediaman Hyuuga, dia begidik membayangkan para tetua Hyuuga juga berkelakuan sama seperti Neji dan Hiashi.

Akhirnya Hinata muncul dengan mini dress simpel berwarna ungu muda dan kardigan berwarna putih. 'Manis,' batin Naruto terpana, 'setidaknya Hinata tidak seperti Ayah dan kakak sepupunya itu,' lanjutnya. Naruto terus memandangi Hinata sampai suara deheman yang dibuat-buat oleh Hiashi menyadarkan lamunannya.

"Hyuuga-sama, aku ingin mengajak Hinata-_chan_ ke taman," izin Naruto sebagai calon menantu yang baik saat Hinata sudah berada di sampingnya.

"Hn," Hiashi berpikir sejenak, kemudian menatap putri sulungnya yang sudah mengeluarkan jurus paling ampuh dan dapat melumpuhkannya seketika. _Puppy eyes_ kedua putrinya, dan _puppy eyes _milik Hinatalah yang paling ampuh.

"Baiklah, tapi jangan pulang terlalu malam," Naruto segera menarik Hinata dan bergegas keluar dari kediaman Hyuuga membuat Hinata sedikit tergopoh-gopoh mengikuti langkahnya. Naruto enggak sadar kalau Hiashi mengeluarkan tatapan mematikan khas Hyuuga saat dia megang tangan Hinata.

Setelah agak jauh dari kediaman Hyuuga, Naruto berhenti dan celingak-celinguk membuat Hinata heran melihatnya. Setelah merasa aman dari pantauan Hiashi, dia semakin mengeratkan genggamannya dengan mesra ke tangan Hinata.

"Ayo, _Hime_. Kita jalan," serunya bersemangat dan nyengir lebar tak peduli dengan wajah Hinata yang sudah merah. Tanpa Naruto sadari lagi di kediaman Hyuuga, Hiashi sedang menggeram kesal melihatnya dengan mata Byakugan yang yang sedang aktif. Hanabi hanya mengeleng bosan melihat tingkah ayahnya sebelum melangkahkan kakinya keluar rumah tanpa perlu izin kepada ayahnya untuk bertemu dengan Konohamaru. Toh, nanti juga ayahnya akan segera tahu dengan menggunakan Byakugannya. Anak yang baik, diharap tidak ditiru di rumah.

.

Naruto mengajak Hinata ke taman bermain, naik bianglala saat matahari terbenam dan menjerit keras saat masuk rumah hantu. Yang sudah jelas pastilah Naruto yang menjerit-jerit tak karuan melihat hantu-hantu palsu itu.

Saat makan malam Naruto mengajak Hinata ke Ichiraku. Walaupun bukanlah tempat makan yang romantis seperti di sinetron-sinetron yang Hiashi dan Neji tonton sambil nangis-nangis. Tapi menurut Hinata, asalkan bersama Naruto semuanya akan terasa romantis.

Lebay? Sudahlah, bagi orang yang sedang jatuh cinta apapun serba indah.

Sebelum pulang Naruto dan Hinata menyempatkan diri duduk-duduk di sebuah tebing. Pemandangan desa konoha di malam hari terlihat sangat cantik. Patung-patung para Hokage pun terlihat jelas. Sebentar lagi patung wajah Naruto akan dipahat disitu. Tentunya setelah melewati perdebatan panjang yang sampai saat ini belum selesai. Itu semua karena Naruto yang ingin wajahnya diukir saat ia sedang memakan ramen. Tentu saja itu ditolak dengan tegas oleh para Tetua Konoha. Selain makin banyak biaya yang akan dikeluarkan juga akan sangat tidak elit jika patung Naruto yang sedang makan ramen malah kelihatan kayak jenggot.

Hinata menghela napas. Kadang ia sangat iri dengan ramen yang sangat digemari oleh kekasihnya itu.

Apa? Hinata yang sekseh, Bohai dan montok merasa tersaingi dengan makanan berkuah penuh lemak itu? Dunia benar-benar sudah gila.

"Hinata-_chan_?" Naruto memanggil Hinata, membuat gadis indigo itu menegok ke arahnya.

"Kau sudah pasti sangat tahu sekali tentang masa kecilku. Karena sedari kecil kau sudah selalu mengikutiku," Naruto nyengir membuat Hinata merona malu. Ketahuan deh kegiatan _stalker_nya.

"Aku selalu berpikir, jika aku sudah menjadi ayah nanti. Aku akan berusaha agar anak-anakku nanti tidak mengalami nasib yang serupa sepertiku," Naruto tersenyum getir kemudian menatap patung Hokage keempat .Hinata yang melihat perubahan raut wajah Naruto menyentuh bahu lebar pemuda tersebut. Mencoba memberikan ketenangan.

"Kau tahu? Aku pernah membayangkan kalau anakku nanti berambut pirang dan bermata lavender," Naruto terkiki geli, "pasti anakku akan menjadi ninja yang hebat, memiliki _kekkei genkai_ Byakugan dan kekuatan Rasengan," Naruto tersenyum bangga Hinata membutuhkan waktu untuk mencerna kata-kata Naruto.

"Aku mohon jangan pingsan dulu Hinata," kata Naruto saat melihat wajah Hinata yang sudah memerah. Dia yakin Hinata sudah mengerti apa yang tadi diucapkannya. Naruto merogoh saku celananya. Dengan menunduk dan berjongkok ala pangeran antah berantah, dia menyodorkan apa yang tadi ia dapatkan dari saku celananya.

"Hinata, maukah kau menjadi ibu yang melahirkan dan menjadi wanita yang bersedia membantuku agar anak-anakku tidak merasakan apa yang aku rasakan?" Hinata terkejut dengan apa yang disodorkan oleh Naruto. Tapi dia lebih tidak percaya dengan apa yang diucapkan oleh Naruto. Wajah Hinata memerah dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca karena haru dan juga kecewa?.

"Aku, mau," ucapnya tergagap membuat Naruto tersenyum, "tapi Naruto-kun, kau melamarku dengan sebuah... batu?" senyum Naruto pudar. Dia langsung mengangkat kepalanya melihat Hinata dengan pandangan tak mengerti sebelum mata safirnya tertuju pada apa yang sedang digenggamnya.

Uh-oh, ternyata itu adalah batu yang Naruto temukan di kediaman Hyuuga dan digunakan olehnya untuk mengulur waktu buang air. Naruto nyengir kaku sebelum melempar batu kesembarang tempat dan merogoh kembali sakunya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak beludru berwana ungu dengan sebuah cincin di dalamnya. Hinata kembali menangis haru dan mengangkat lengan kirinya, membiarkan Naruto menyematkan cincin di jari manisnya. Naruto memeluk Hinata. Keduanya sama-sama sangat bahagia karena apa yang mereka harapkan akan segera tercapai.

"Besok pagi, aku akan bertemu dengan Ayahmu," ucap Naruto. Hinata melepaskan pelukannya dari Naruto.

"Hu'um," dia mengangguk, "tapi jangan jam sembilan yah, Naruto-_kun_?" lanjutnya, Naruto sedikit bingung.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau jam sembilan pagi Hinata-_chan_?"

"Karena pada jam segitu _Otou-san_..." Hinata sedikit malu-malu.

"iya?" Naruto penasaran.

"Lagi... keramas..."

Wuushh,

Bugh,

Bugh,

Bugh,

Bugh,

Bugh.

Naruto terkapar setelah terlempar ke belakang sejauh 25 meter dan baru berhenti setelah menabrak lima pohon besar dan membuat pohon-pohon itu tumbang.

Sekarang Naruto tahu semua Hyuuga sama saja termasuk Hinata kalau sudah berhubungan dengan rambut. Satu hal yang harus Naruto waspadai sekarang, bahwa rambut para Hyuuga juga sangat berbahaya karena Hyuuga mengalirkan cakranya sampai ke ujung rambut. Sekali terkena kibasannya, bisa membuatmu terlempar jauh.

Di suatu tempat.

"Sepertinya besok kita tidak perlu menghajarnya sampai babak belur, Neji" Hiashi berbicara tanpa bias menyembunyikan nada senangnya.

"Kau benar, _Oji-sama_," sahut Neji.

Hiashi dan Neji me_non-aktif_kan byakugan mereka dan ber_high five_ dengan seringai lebar di wajah mereka.

**Pingsan**

Naruto misuh-misuh tak karuan. Sesekali dia menendang batu kecil yang ada di jalan. Apa yang membuat Naruto kesal? Jawabannya tentu saja para sahabatnya Rockie 9 ditambah dengan 3 ninja dari Suna yang bersekongkol mengerjainya.

Setelah melalui perdebatan panjang yang cukup alot dengan Hiashi dan Neji yang kekeh mau tidur sekamar berempat dengannya dan Hinata di malam pengantin mereka. Naruto akhirnya berhasil membawa Hinata ke rumahnya dengan bantuan _deathglare_ paling mematikan milik si Hyuuga bungsu, Hanabi. Yang membuat nyali Hiashi dan Neji langsung mengkeret dan akhirnya memperbolehkan Naruto dan Hinata menghabiskan malam pengantin mereka berdua saja.

Naruto dan Hinata sudah menikah? Betul itu, mereka baru saja menikah siang tadi. Lalu kenapa Naruto misuh-misuh?

Itu karena setelah pesta pernikahan dan dia berhasil memenangkan perdebatan dengan dua Hyuuga yang sangat _overprotektif_ itu. Naruto diseret secara paksa ke Ichiraku oleh teman-temannya yang bergender pria. Sedangkan Hinata dibawa oleh para ninja wanita. Mereka membawa Naruto dengan alasan 'malam pelepasan perjaka'. Eh? Emangnya ada?

Untuk malam ini Naruto sedang tidak ingin ke Ichiraku. Bukan karena dia sudah tidak menyukai ramen, tapi karena dia ingin segera menyicipi 'ramen' baru yang mungkin sekarang sedang bersenda gurau dengan teman _Kunoichi_ lainnya di rumah miliknya. Naruto kembali menendang batu kecil di depannya. Terlalu kesal dengan sahabatnya yang tak pengertian atau mungkin memang sengaja mengulur waktunya.

Terbayang oleh Naruto akan istrinya yang sedang menunggunya di kamarnya dengan rona merah malunya. Lalu tubuh bohay istrinya yang hanya memakai gaun tidur tipis yang membuat lekuk tubuhnya terlihat jelas.

Oh, _Shit_..! Naruto mengadahkan kepalanya dan menutupi hidungnya saat dirasakan sebuah cairan asin akan keluar dari hidungnya.

'Srooooott…'

"Ugh, sepertinya aku akan pilek. Anginnya benar-benar dingin," gumamnya sambil mengusap-usap kedua tangannya berharap bisa sedikit saja memberi kehangatan. Aih, Author kira Naruto bakalan _nosebleed_.

Naruto membuka pintu rumahnya dan disambut oleh kegelapan di dalam rumahnya.  
>"Apa Hinata-<em>chan<em> sudah tidur yah?" entah kepada siapa Naruto bertanya. Dan entah sejak kapan para sahabat kunoichinya sudah pulang.

Naruto berjalan dikegelapan rumahnya menuju kamarnya, terlalu malas untuk sekedar menyalakan lampu. Kamarnya-pun sudah gelap. Dengan hanya cahaya temaram dari bulan yang menembus jendela, mata safir Naruto menangkap sebuah gundukan yang bergelung di bawah selimut tempat tidurnya. Pasti itu Hinata yang sudah tidur.

Haahh... gagal sudah rencana Naruto malam ini. Dan ini semua karena ulah para sahabatnya. Naruto merutuk kesal.

"Praaakk..." suara benda yang jatuh membuat Naruto sedikit terlonjak kaget. Naruto menoleh ke arah suara tadi yang berasal dari kamar mandinya. Cahaya lampu kamar mandi terlihat dari sedikit celah pintu yang memang tidak di tutup rapat.

Naruto meneguk ludahnya gugup. Dengan perlahan dia mendekati kamar mandi. Angin malam yang dingin berhembus dari jendela yang belum dikunci menerpa tengkuknya, membuat bulu kuduknya meremang hebat. Dan itu berhasil menambah kacau pikirannya. Naruto masih mengendap-ngendap, dia menarik napas dalam-dalam sesampainya di depan pintu kamar mandi. Dengan setitik keberanian di tengah rasa takut, ngeri, seram, dan berbagai rasa yang membuat perutnya tiba-tiba mulas. Naruto membuka pintu kamar mandi dengan sangat keras membuat sesosok yang berada di kamar mandi membelalakan matanya.

Mata biru Naruto membulat seakan ingin keluar dari rongganya. Napasnya tercekat seolah oksigen di dunia ini semakin menipis. Mulutnya cengap-cengap menatap sosok yang ada di depannya. Sosok wanita berambut gelap panjang, mata tanpa pupilnya yang melotot ke arah Naruto. Wajahnya yang sang pucat dan tanpa ekspresi. Serta baju terusan berwarna putih. Dengan tangan bergetar Naruto menunjuk sosok di hadapannya.

"Ssssss-sa..." Naruto mencoba untuk menyelesaikan kata-katanya namun semakin tercekat saat sosok itu semakin mendekat.

"Sa-sa-sa-saaadaaaaa..." Naruto merasa kakinya lemas tak bertulang. Sosok itu semakin dekat, matanya mulai berkunang-kunang, "...kooo..." Naruto berhasil menyelasaikan kata yang ingin diucapkannya. Tapi…

'Bruuugh...'

"Gyaaaa... Naruto-_kun_..." seru sosok itu ketika melihat Naruto jatuh pingsan dengan tidak elitnya.

"Aduh... maskerku retak," sosok yang ternyata Hinata itu menepuk keningnya dan mengerutu kesal. Membiarkan sang suami tergeletak di lantai.

Tak jauh dari rumah Naruto dan Hinata, 13 orang yang sedari tadi mengintai Naruto dan Hinata mulai cekikikan melihat semua kejadian yang terjadi antara Naruto dan Hinata.

"Ihihihi... Bagaimana cara kalian bisa menyuruh Hinata-_chan_ memakai masker bodoh itu?" tanya seorang pemuda yang duduk di atas anjing putih besar miliknya. Dia berusaha keras menahan tawanya agar tidak lepas di malam buta ini.

"Kami hanya bilang itu yang biasa dilakukan oleh pengantin wanita sebelum melakukan malam pertamanya... Hihihi" seorang wanita berambut panjang yang kuncir ponytail yang menjawabnya.

"Dan Hinata yang masih polos itu hanya mengangguk dan menurut ketika kami memakaikan masker dan baju itu, Hahaha." wanita berambut sebahu tak bisa menahan tawanya.

"Pelankan suara tertawamu. _Forehead_," wanita berambut ponytail berkata kesal setelah sebelumnya menjitak kepala wanita yang ia panggi '_forehead'_ itu.

"Tapi tak perlu sampai memukul kepalaku, _Pig_,"

Wanita yang dipanggil '_Pig_' hampir mengeluarkan suaranya lagi tapi suara datar mengintrupsinya.

"Hn, _baka-dobe_," pemuda dengan gaya rambut pantat ayam menyeringai kecil membuat keempat wanita yang ada di situ hampir berteriak histeris.

"Ck, _mendokusai na_," pemuda dengan gaya rambut nanas menguap lebar.

"Waah... ini adalah semangat masa muda yang hmfff..." suara toa pemuda dengan rambut seperti batok kelapa terhenti karena mulutnya dibekap wanita dengan cepol dua di kepalanya.

"Khukhukhu," suara tawa yang menyeramkan itu membuat suara-suara lain yang ada di sekelilingnya berhenti.

"Ini bisa jadi kabar yang baik untuk Hiashi _Ji-sama_, setidaknya malam ini aku dan Hiashi _Ji-sama_ bisa tidur tenang. Khukhukhu," _sweetdrope_ sebesar biji salak berada di belakang kepala semua yang ada di situ melihat ke-_overprotektif_an pemuda berambut panjang tersebut. Sedari awal dialah yang paling bersemangat dengan rencana ini.

Yaaah... mungkin besok akan ada kabar Hokage keenam mengamuk karena malam pertamanya diganggu oleh 10 shinobi Konoha, 2 shinobi Suna dan 1 Kazekage dari Suna yang sedari tadi hanya diam tak berkomentar apapun.

**Pingsan**

"Naruto-_kun_," Hinata bersuara pelan mencoba membangunkan suaminya yang sedang membuat pulau di bantal.

"Engh..." hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Naruto.

"A-aku mau mangga muda," Hinata masih berkata pelan. Dia memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya.

"Hmm...Besok pagi akan aku belikan, sekarang tidurlah kembali," Naruto berkata tanpa membuka matanya.

"Tapi, aku maunya sekarang," Hinata mulai merengek.

"Tapi ini masih tengah malam Hinata-_chan_," Naruto membuka matanya dan menatap Hinata.

"Hiks... ternyata ayahmu tidak mau bertanggung jawab, Nak." Hinata mengelus perutnya yang sedikit membuncit dengan menangis lebay.

"Haah... Baiklah," Naruto mendesah pasrah dan bangkit dari tidurnya yang nyaman dia mengambil jaket oranye dan keluar dari rumah untuk mencari mangga muda untuk istrinya yang sedang ngidam. Walaupun capek setelah bekerja seharian di kantor Hokage, Naruto tetap menuruti keinginan sang istri yang sedang hamil 5 bulan itu.

Hey, itu sudah kewajiban suami bukan? berani berbuat berani bertanggung jawab.

Setelah berkeliling desa Konoha di pagi buta, akhirnya Naruto mendapatkan mangga muda dengan keadaan babak belur. Naruto pulang setelah mendapatkan jurus '_Shanaaro'_ dari Sakura yang mengira bahwa dia adalah orang yang ingin mencuri mangganya. Naruto berdalih tidak mencuri, dia hanya ingin mengambil mangga dan baru besok pagi dia akan bilang kepada Sakura.

Apapun alasan Naruto yang jelas sekarang dia sedang melangkah gontai menuju rumahnya dengan muka babak belur dan pakaian compang-camping. Hinata terkejut dengan keadaan Naruto tapi mata peraknya langsung berbinar cerah ketika melihat apa yang dibawa Naruto. Namun Hinata tetaplah Hinata yang selalu mencintai Naruto. Dengan pelan-pelan dia mengobati Naruto. Urusan makan mangga muda itu bisa belakangan.

Naruto heran melihat Hinata yang hanya diam saja setelah mengobati luka-lukanya dan tidak memakan mangga muda pesanannya.

"Kenapa mangga mudanya tidak kau makan, Hinata-_chan_?" Naruto bertanya pelan dan sedikit meringis kesakitan.

"Itu akan aku makan nanti siang," jawab Hinata santai.

"Hah?" seru Naruto.

"Kenapa? Apa kau setega itu menyuruhku memakan mangga yang masih muda di pagi buta seperti ini? Perutku bisa sakit nanti, Naruto-_kun_," Hinata bicara sedikit tersendat dengan mata yang mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Bukan seperti itu maksudku, Hinata-_chan_. Jika kau akan memakannya nanti siang kenapa kau menyuruhku mencarinya sekarang?" Naruto mencoba menenangkan agar istrinya tidak menangis. Bisa gawat jika istrinya sampai menangis, dalam hitungan detik seluruh klan Hyuuga akan mengepung rumahnya.

"Oh..itu? Aku hanya ingin kau mendapatkannya malam ini," jawab Hinata dengan wajah _innocent_. Ekspresi Naruto? Sudah tidak bisa ditebak saat ini mendengar jawaban santai dari Hinata.

Naruto hendak pergi melangkah ke kamarnya kembali kalau saja Hinata tidak menghentikan keinginannya.

"Naruto-_kun_,"

"Iya, ada apa?" jawab Naruto malas, karena masih mengantuk.

"Apa kau ingin anak kita nanti menjadi anak yang pintar?"

"Tentu saja, tidak ada orang tua yang menginginkan anaknya bodoh," Naruto menatap istrinya yang memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya.

"Bagus," Hinata menjetikan jari tangannya, "Kalau begitu aku ingin perutku dielus Shikamaru-_kun_. Agar anak kita cerdas dan memiliki IQ yang tinggi. Tidak seperti kau." sebelah alis Naruto berkedut dan pertigaan siku-siku muncul di dahinya mendengar ucapan telak dari Hinata.

Hey, itu anaknya bukan? Wajar jika anaknya kelak menirunya. Naruto mencoba bersabar bagaimanapun juga ini demi anaknya.

"Tapi nanti dia biasa jadi ikutan pemalas dan suka tidur seperti Shikamaru," Naruto menghela nafas lelah.

"Itu, tidak mungkin juga ini anakmu sifat _hyperkatif_mu akan turun ke dia." Naruto heran kenapa istrinya yang lemah lembut jadi sangat amat teramat cerewet ketika hamil.

"Aku ingin perutku dielus Shikamaru-_kun_ sekarang," dan terlalu banyak keinginan.

"Tapi ini sudah malam, si pemalas itu pasti sudah tidur," Naruto mencoba menghilangkan keinginan Hinata. Ada rasa tidak rela jika perut Hinata yang mulai membuncit dipegang orang lain walaupun itu sahabatnya sendiri.

"Tapi aku maunya sekarang," Hinata tetap pada pendiriannya.

"Tapi..."

"Aku mohon," cih, tatapan mata itu membuat Naruto tidak bisa mengelak. Mau tidak mau dia kembali melangkah keluar rumah di pagi buta menuju rumah Shikamaru. Sesampainya di rumah Shikamaru, Naruto harus terbang kesana kemari karena ditebangkan oleh kipas Temari yang tidak ingin suaminya diculik oleh Naruto. Sedangkan Shikamaru sendiri masih tetap tertidur dan itu membuat Naruto yang kembali babak belur harus menggendong Shikamaru sampai rumahnya.

"Hoi, pemalas. Bangun," Naruto menggoyangkan bahu Shikamaru sesampainya di rumahnya. Shikamaru duduk tertidur di sofa ruang tamu dan Hinata duduk manis di samping Shikamaru.

"Hoaaaam, ada apa?" Shikamaru menguap lebar.

"Cepat elus perut istriku, setelah itu kau pulang," Naruto mengusir dengan sadis.

"_Mendokusai_," keluarlah mantra andalan Shikamaru. Dengan malas Shikamaru mengelus perut Hinata tak memperhatikan aura gelap yang dikeluarkan oleh Naruto.

"_Arigatou_, Shikamaru-_kun_," Hinata berkata dengan pipi bersemu merah. Gawat, aura gelap Naruto makin terasa. Dan setelah itu Shikamaru keluar dari rumah Naruto dengan menggerutu dan mengelus-elus bokongnya yang ditendang oleh Naruto.

.

"Naruto-_kun_," Hinata kembali memanggil suaminya yang sedang menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuhnya.

"Ada apa lagi?" tanya Naruto dengan malas karena rasa kantuk yang tak terkira. Hinata kembali duduk dan menatap suaminya. Naruto yang merasakan pergerakan kasur, kembali membuka sedikit matanya untuk melihat istrinya. Matanya kembali terbuka lebar saat melihat mata lavender istrinya yang berkaca-kaca.

"Ada apa Hinata-_chan_? Kenapa kau menangis?Apa perutmu sakit?" cecar Naruto yang langsung bangun dari tidurnya, Hinata hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Naruto-_kun_, sudah tidak mencintaiku," kata Hinata dengan terisak.

"Hah? Kenapa kau bisa berpikir seperti itu, _Hime_?" Naruto memeluk Hinata yang tubuhnya sudah bergetar.

"Cup, cup, cup. Sudah yah, akan aku lakukan apapun asal kau tidak menangis lagi," Hinata berhenti menangis mendengar penuturan Naruto.

"Benarkah?" Hinata mendongakkan kepalanya. Naruto mengangguk.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku ingin melihat Sasuke-_kun_ tertawa," Hinata tersenyum.

"Hah? Tapi…"

"Kau sudah bilang akan melakukan apapun, Naruto-_kun_."

"Baiklah, tapi jangan sekarang Hinata. Aku lelah sekali. Apa kau tidak lihat badanku yang sudah babak belur ini?" Hinata melepaskan pelukkan Naruto.

"Tapi aku mau hari ini juga," Hinata mengerucutkan bibirnya. Naruto kembali luluh. Emosi istrinya yg sedang hamil memang sering berubah-ubah dan entah kenapa itu semakin terlihat manis untuk Naruto.

Naruto sampai di depan rumah Sasuke. Sedikit enggan untuk mengetuknya. Karena ini sudah jam 3 pagi dan pasti '_Teme_'nya akan marah-marah. Apalagi kalau sampai Sasuke ngambek dan berniat meninggalkan desa lagi. Sudah pasti dia akan di_shanaroo_ oleh tunangan si pantat ayam itu.

Baiklah, ini demi Hinata dan calon anaknya. Naruto menarik napasnya dalam-dalam sebelum nanti dia tidak bisa bernapas lagi. Okeh, hilangkan pikiran lebaymu itu Naruto.

'Tok, tok, tok,'

"_Teme, Teme_, main yuk?" Seru Naruto.

"Ck, _Baka-Dobe_. Jangan seperti anak kecil. Lagipula ini masih pagi," seru seseorang dari dalam.

"Ayolah, _Teme_ yang ganteng dan sekseh," Naruto langsung muntah-muntah. Tak lama pintu geser itu terbuka, menampilkan pria berkulit putih pucat tanpa baju dengan tangan kiri berkacak pinggang dan tangan kanannya mengusap rambut belakangnya yang lepek karena tidur agar bediri kembali seperti pantat ayam.

"Hn, kau baru sadar bahwa aku ini ganteng dan sekseh?" Sasuke sedikit menggerakkan badannya saat mengucapkan kata sekseh agar terlihat sekseh(?). Dahi Naruto berkedut, dia meneguk ludahnya. Bukan, bukan karena dia jadi tertarik dengan Sasuke tapi agar dia tidak muntah lagi melihat keooc-an sahabatnya itu. Lama-lama Sasuke merasa risih juga dipandangi oleh Naruto dengan raut wajah seperti orang yang nahan boker.

"Ada apa?" suara datar dan dingin itu kembali seiring dengan _poker face _terpasang lagi.

Naruto sedikit tersentak kaget, dengan gagap dia menjawab, "_Ano_, _Teme_. Bisakah kau tertawa di depan istriku?" ucap Naruto _to the point_.

Sasuke mencerna sebentar kata-kata Naruto.

Tertawa? di depan orang? oh, _Hell No_.

Sasuke bisa tidak diakui anak oleh Fugaku yang kini sudah tenang di alam sana. Dia juga bisa dipecat dan dihantui oleh para klan Uchiha, kecuali Obito mungkin. Jika dia tertawa di depan orang. Dimana harga diri Uchihanya? Dimana?

"_No, no, no_," Sasuke menggerakan jari telunjuk kanannya di depan wajah Naruto, ke kanan dan ke kiri.

"Ayolah _Teme_," Naruto mencoba merayu.

"Tidak, pergilah _Dobe_," Jawab Sasuke tegas.

"Kumoh..."

"_Chidori_…"

'Braaak…'

'Cih, hampir saja,' batin Naruto yang sudah meloncat terlebih dahulu sebelum terkena jurus Sasuke.

"Baiklah, mungkin hanya itu caranya," gumam Naruto sebelum pergi meninggalkan Sasuke yang kini sedang menangisi pintu depan rumahnya yang hancur karena _Chidori_nya.

Pagi menjelang, Ayam jagopun telah berkokok. Naruto baru pulang ke Konoha setelah entah pergi dari mana. Dia langsung meminta Hinata untuk membuatkan jus tomat jika ingin melihat Sasuke tertawa. Setelah itu dia kembali kerumah Sasuke yang sudah tidak berpintu itu.

"Ada apa lagi, _Dobe_?" Sasuke langsung berkata ketika melihat _Dobe_nya yang masih menggunakan piyama berdiri di depan rumahnya. Naruto melemparkan botol minuman kearah Sasuke dan ditangkap dengan baik oleh Sasuke. Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya melihat minuman yang berwarna agak kemerahan itu.

"Hinata membuatkanmu jus tomat. Entahlah, akhir-akhir ini dia sedang ngidam yang aneh-aneh. Dan aku belum boleh pergi sebelum melihat kau menghabiskan jus tomat itu, _Teme_," jelas Naruto panjang lebar.

Walaupun sedikit curiga, Sasuke tetap meminum jus kesukaannya itu. Baru saja Sasuke menurunkan botol yang isinya sudah habis ditenggak tiba-tiba dia merasa badannya kaku seperti ada yang mengikatnya. Dan orang yang mengikatnya itu adalah Naruto.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, _Baka_?" geram Sasuke yang tidak dijawab oleh Naruto. Naruto menggendong Sasuke dan dengan kecepatan kilat membawa Sasuke ke rumahnya.

Hinata yang sedang duduk santai di ruang tamunya sedikit terkejut ketika suaminya datang dan membawa atau menculik Sasuke yang kini mimik wajahnya campur aduk, antara geram, marah, kesal dan ingin... tertawa? Naruto mendudukan Sasuke di sofa.

"Nah, sebentar lagi apa yang kau inginkan akan kau lihat, Hinata-_chan_," Naruto mendekati istrinya yang masih berdiri mematung.

"Eh?" jawab Hinata yang masih bingung.

"Gah, Apa yang... hehe," Sasuke berseru tapi tiba-tiba tertawa. Hinata merapatkan dirinya ke Naruto.

"Apa yang... hahaha, kau... hihihi, lakukan... khukhukhu, padaku _BAKA_? Hahaha" Sasuke meracau tidak jelas karena diselingi dengan tawa yang bermacam jenis. Hinata bersembunyi di belakang Naruto dan meremas punggung Naruto yang masih terbalut piyama dengan ketakutan.

"Sasuke-_kun_ menyeramkan jika tertawa," gumamnya yang masih bisa didengar Naruto. Naruto hanya tersenyum dan masih menatap sahabatnya yang sedang duduk terikat di sofa sambil tertawa, walaupun bukan tawa yang muncul dari hati tapi tetap saja melihat seorang Uchiha Sasuke tertawa adalah hal yang langka.

"Hahaha," Sasuke masih tertawa diselingi dengan berbagai umpatan untuk Naruto.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi Naruto-_kun_? Kenapa Sasuke-_kun_ bisa seperti itu?" Hinata bertanya dengan gagap karena ketakutan. Sesekali mata lavendernya melirik dari punggung Naruto untuk melihat semakin seramnya Sasuke.

"Oh, itu? Aku hanya memasukan racun yang dapat membuat orang tertawa dari desa yang dulu pernah aku kunjumgi saat mendapatkan misi berdua dengan Shino, lalu racun itu aku masukan kedalam jus tomat yang kau buat tadi dan kusuruh _Teme_ meminumya," jawab Naruto santai. Sasuke yang mendengar jawaban Naruto semakin mengeram dan berusaha melepaskan tali yang mengikatnya.

"Brengsek kau _Dobe_. Hahaha," tali yang mengikat Sasuke lepas dan membuat mata Naruto melotot.

"Hahaha... sekarang berikan, hehehe... penawar racun, Khukhukhu... itu," Sasuke berlari menerjang kearah Naruto. Ingin sekali rasanya dia memukul wajah dengan tiga garis tipis dimasing pipinya itu.

"Gyaaaaaa, aku lupa meminta penawarnya _Teme_," Naruto berlari keluar rumah meninggalkan Hinata yang masih berdiri menyaksikan _Chidori vs Rasengan_ yang akan kembali beradu.

.

Setelah mandi dan sedikit meringis kesakitan, Naruto berjalan menuju meja makan yang sudah penuh dengan makanan lezat yang Hinata siapkan untuk sarapan. Wajah dan tubuh Naruto sudah bisa dibilang seperti ban yang sering bocor penuh dengan tambalan.

Mereka sarapan dengan canggung. Hinata melirik suaminya dan bertanya dengan khawatir ketika mendengar suaminya meringis kecil. Naruto hanya menjawab dengan seulas senyum tipis dan berkata bahwa dia tidak apa-apa. Mungkin ini resikonya. Naruto sendiri sudah pasrah karena dia sadar yang membuat istrinya menjadi ngidam yang aneh-aneh semalaman sampe pagi adalah karena 'perbuatan'nya.

Coba kalau Naruto tidak melakukan 'perbuatan' itu pasti istrinya tidak akan seperti ini. Dan jangan tanya apa dan bagaimana 'perbuatan' yang telah Naruto lakukan pada Hinata. Karena Author tidak ingin merubah rate fic ini menjadi M.

"Naruto-_kun_?" panggil Hinata setelah selesai dengan sarapan mereka.

Oh, tidak. Gerakan tangan Hinata yang memainkan jari telunjuknya sama seperti permintaan-permintaan Hinata yang sebelumnya. Naruto menelan ludahnya menunggu apa lagi yang akan Hinata inginkan. Semoga bukan hal yang aneh-aneh lagi. Berdoa saja kau Naruto.

"Jika aku tidak menyukai atau merasa terganggu dengan sesuatu, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Hinata bertanya dengan kepala yang menunduk. Sepertinya ini bukan sesuatu yang sulit.

"Akan aku brantas semua yang tidak kau suka, _Him_e," jawab Naruto sekalian juga buat nggombal di pagi hari. Hinata mengangkat wajahnya yang sedikit merona dan mata yang berbinar.

"Benarkah?" Hinata memastikan yang dijawab dengan anggukan mantap dari Naruto yang tersenyum lebar.

"Lalu, jika aku merasa risih dan tidak suka dengan lelaki yang berambut panjang, apa yang akan Naruto-_kun_ lakukan?" Naruto sendiri sedikit heran dengan pertanyaan. Sejak mulai ngidam kenapa bisa istrinya jadi menyukai hal yang aneh-aneh?

"Akan aku pangkas semua rambut mereka dengan tanganku sendiri," jawab Naruto yakin dengan senyum yang masih merekah dan mengepalkan tangan kanannya. Ini bukanlah hal sulit apalagi dia adalah seorang Hokage, tinggal bikin peraturan semua pasti beres.

"Baguslah, kalau begitu kau pasti bisa memangkas semua rambut pria di klan Hyuuga kan? Dari kecil aku risih melihat rambut mereka yang panjang dan berkilau itu. Aku jadi merasa tersaingi," Hinata mengoceh panjang lebar. Sepertinya Naruto melupakan sesuatu. Kalau sebagian besar pria di klan Hyuuga itu berambut gondrong.

Naruto menelan ludahnya, sudah cukup seharian ini dia babak belur. Dia masih ingin melihat anaknya lahir dan membesarkan anaknya. Dia juga masih ingin makan ramen dan berkumpul dengan temannya. Dia juga masih sangat ingin bersama dengan Hinata. Intinya Naruto belum mau mati sekarang di tangan para pria Hyuuga gondrong itu titik gak pake koma.

Entah kenapa memikirkan itu semua membuat kepala Naruto pening dan pandanganya mulai berkunang-kunang, tak dihiraukan istrinya yang masih mengoceh. Sampai akhirnya semua terasa gelap.  
>'Bruuugh…' kalau boleh Naruto ingin pingsan sampai nanti anaknya lahir ke dunia ini.<p>

**Pingsan**

Hinata terbangung dipertigaan malam. Perutnya terasa mulas sekali. Sesuatu di dalam perutnya seolah berputar dan membuatnya semakin merasa mulas. Dengan tertatih dia meninggalkan ranjangnya dengan seseorang yang masih bergelung di bawah selimut untuk menuju ke kamar mandi.

"Naruto-_kun_," jerit Hinata sekuat yang dia bisa di pagi buta untuk membangunkan sang suami bila perlu seluruh Konoha juga terbangun oleh jeritannya. Naruto tersentak dari tidur lelapnya mendengar jeritan dari istri tercintanya. Kantuknya langsung menghilang saat tak mendapati istrinya di sampingnya.

Waduh, apa Hinata diculik?

Pikiran itu buyar saat Naruto mendengar suara rintihan di kamar mandi.

Apa itu hantu kamar mandi?

Naruto mendekati kamar mandi dengan perlahan dan takut-takut. Apalagi lampu kamar yang mati semakin menambah kesan horor.

"Naruto-_kun_," lirih Hinata di dalam kamar mandi, air mata sudah mengalir deras dari mata _amesthyst_nya.

"Hinata-_chan_?" seru Naruto yang menyembulkan kepalanya sedikit untuk melihat siapa yang ada di kamar mandi. Dengan segera ia membuka pintu kamar mandi dan menangkap dengan jelas kini posisi sang istri.

Hinata bersandar di westafel dengan satu tangan digunakan untuk menopang badannya dan berpegangan di westafel. Sedangkan tangan satunya memegang perutnya yang sudah membesar. Dan air yang berceceran di lantai.

Apa Hinata ngompol?

Tidak mungkin, dilihat dari mimik wajah Hinata yang menahan rasa sakit itu pasti bukan air kencing tapi... air ketuban?

"Naruto-_kun_, sa... kit," rintih Hinata, dia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Keringat meluncur dari pelipisnya. Naruto yang melihat itu semua langsung tahu bahwa istrinya pasti akan melahirkan sekarang. Dia segera berlari masuk ke kamar mandi mendekati istrinya dan berputar-putar di kamar mandi dengan kedua lengan yang terangkat.

"Aduh, bagaimana ini? Bagaimana ini?" teriak Naruto frustasi yang masih berputar tidak jelas Hinata semakin kesakitan saat perutnya melilit seperti ada yang mencengkram dengan kuat.

"Aaaaarrrgghh... Naruto-_kun_, ru... mah sa... kit," Hinata berusaha bicara di tengah rasa sakit dan napasnya yang mulai tersengal-sengal.

Naruto yang mendengarnya seperti mendapat sebuah cahaya pencerahan. Dia berhenti berputar dan kini mendekati Hinata. Dia membopong Hinata dengan _brydal style_ karena tidak mungkin dia menggendong Hinata di punggung 'kan?.

Hinata masih memegang perutnya sedangkan tangan satunya merangkul leher Naruto. Naruto mencoba berlari secepat mungkin. Dia melupakan bahwa dia bisa menggunakan tehnik yang lebih cepat dari tehnik _hiraisen_ milik sang ayah. Atau mengumpulkan cakra di kakinya dan melompat dari atap ke atap. Karena terlalu khawatir dengan sang istri dan anaknya, membuatnya lupa akan segalanya. Bahkan dia masih memakai piyama dan topi tidur berbentuk seperti pinguin.

"Sabar Hinata-_chan_, sebentar lagi kita sampai," ucap Naruto dengan nafas yang terengah-engah ketika melihat Hinata yang merintih kesakitan dan mengeratkan rangkulannya dileher Naruto. Membuat Naruto semakin tercekik.

Naruto semakin mempercepat larinya tak mempedulikan tangannya yang mulai kram karena menggendong Hinata yang terasa berat dua kali lipat. Naruto tak menghentikan larinya saat sudah memasuki gedung rumah sakit Konoha.

Dia berlari menerobos kerumunan orang-orang di rumah sakit yang tetap ramai walaupun waktu sudah menunjukan dini hari. Naruto melihat sahabatnya yang berambut merah muda dan kebetulan sedang piket malam itu sedang berjalan menuju mesin penjual minuman.

"SAKURA-_CHAN_..!" teriak Naruto melengking membuat Sakura dan orang-orang dirumah sakit menutup telingannya. Bagaimana dengan Hinata? Jangan tanya, karena Hinata merasa telinganya tuli sesaat dan berdengung keras.

"Sakura-_chan_, Hinata-_chan_... Hinata-_chan_..." seru Naruto panik di depan Sakura. Dia masih berlari di tempat.

"Naruto-_kun_, pelan-pelan. Sakit..." rintih Hinata dengan air mata yang belum berhenti mengalir.

"_Baka_, bawa ke ruang bersalin," perintah Sakura. Dia juga panik tapi dia masih bisa berpikir dengan jernih. Sakura berlari ke arah ruang bersalin diikuti Naruto yang masih menggendong Hinata.

Sakura menyuruh salah satu perawat setelah Naruto meletakkan Hinata di ranjang bersalin.

"Huwaaaa... Apa yang kau lakukan, Sakura-_chan_?" Naruto menghentikan kegiatannya meniup dan mengipasi Hinata dengan tangan kosong saat melihat Sakura yang hendak membuka baju tidur Hinata.

"Diamlah, _Baka_. Kau tak perlu berteriak seperti itu. Aku hanya mengganti baju Hinata dengan baju bersalin untuk mempermudah proses melahirkan," seru Sakura jengkel menghadapi sikap Hokage sekaligus sahabatnya itu.

"Tidak, tiiiidaaaakk..." histeris Naruto sambil memeluk Hinata. Hinata sendiri tidak memperdulikan adegan sinetron yang suaminya lakukan karena rasa sakit yang masih dirasakannya.

"Menyingkirlah, _Baka_. Atau kau mau aku pukul?" geram Sakura. Dengan terpaksa Naruto melepaskan pelukannya.

"Maafkan aku, Hinata-_chan_," gumamnya merasa gagal melindungi tubuh istrinya dari mata orang lain. Walaupun orang itu juga perempuan. Naruto jadi ingin belajar cara bersalin.

Tsunade datang bersama Shizune setelah Sakura selesai mengganti pakaian Hinata dan memeriksa keadaan Hinata.

"Sudah pembukaan berapa, Sakura?" tanya Tsunade sesampainya di dekat Sakura.

"Sepertinya sudah pembukaan enam, _Shisuo_," jawab Sakura.

"Baiklah. Sakura, Shizune, kalian bersiaplah," perintah Tsunade.

"_Ha'i,_" jawab Sakura dan Shizune serempak. Naruto yang sebenarnya ingin bertanya dan masih bingung dengan kata 'pembukaan', mengurungkan niatnya saat mendengar Hinata kembali merintih kesakitan.

"Tahan Hinata-_chan_. Sabar," Naruto mencoba menenangkan.

"Aaaarrrggg... Sakit, Naruto-_kun_," rintih Hinata

"Iya, tapi sabar yah. Nyebut Hinata-_chan_. But... but... but," Hinata tidak menggubris kata-kata tidak lazim suaminya. Sedangkan yang berada di ruangan itu hanya _sweetdrop_ melihat kelakuan Hokage mereka.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan? Kenapa bengong? Cepat bantu Hinata-_chan_," seru Naruto menyadarkan semua orang yang mematung saja melihatnya dan Hinata.

"Baiklah. Hinata, jika aku bilang dorong. Kau dorong sekuat mungkin yah?" kata Tsunade. Hinata hanya mengangguk.

"Satu, dua, dorong..." seru Tsunade.

"Aarrgghh..." jerit Hinata.

"Jangan seperti itu Hinata-_chan_. Jangan leher yang kau tekan tapi perutmu. Sama seperti saat kau buang air besar," Naruto mengajari Hinata yang salah melakukan pernapasan saat mendorong bayinya untuk keluar. Yang lain kembali _sweetdrop_.

Darimana Naruto bisa tahu cara itu? Apa Naruto pernah melahirkan sebelumnya?

"Baiklah, kita mulai lagi," suara Tsunade menyadarkan semua yang ada di situ.

"Satu, dua, dorooongg..." seru Tsunade lagi.

"Eeenggghhhhh...!" semua yang berada di ruangan kembali terdiam. Tsunade menahan amarahnya.

"_Bakayaro_..." geram Sakura yang mulai jengkel.

"Naruto-_kun_, kenapa kau yang 'ngeden'?" Shizune pun mulai frustasi.

"Eh?" Naruto hanya menggaruk belakang kepalanya dan tersenyum kikuk.

"Baiklah, kita mulai lagi. Dan kau Naruto jangan mengganggu lagi atau kau keluar dari sini," perintah Tsunade yang tak bisa terbantahkan oleh Naruto Naruto mengangguk pasrah. Bagaimanapun juga sebagai suami yang bertangung jawab, Naruto ingin menemani istrinya yang sedang dalam masa antara hidup dan mati.

"Kita mulai lagi , dua... dorong, Hinata," seru Tsunade.

"Ngeeeegghh...!"

"AAARRRGGHH..." Tsunade, Shizune dan Sakura menatap tajam Naruto yang menjerit.

"Siapa kau? Keluar dari tubuh Hinataku, Alien," seru Naruto sambil menudingkan telunjuknya kearah Hinata.

"Ada apa lagi, bocah?" geram Tsunade.

"Lihat, _Obaa-san_," Naruto menunjukkan lengan piyamanya yang robek seperti habis dicakar.

"Dia pasti bukan Hinata-_chan_. Hinata-_chan_ tahu ini piyama kesayanganku. Jadi tidak mungkin dia merusaknya apalagi sampai mencakarku," adu Naruto.

"Sakura..." desis Tsunade.

"Baik, _Shisuo_," Sakura segera berjalan mendekat dan menyeret Naruto keluar ruangan.

"Eh, Sakura-_chan_. Aku mau menemani Hinata-_chan_," rengek Naruto.

"Kau di luar saja. Kau malah mengganggu persalinan," Sakura mendorong Naruto keluar.

"Tapi..."

'Blaam' pintu tertutup.

Naruto bolak-balik gelisah di depan ruang bersalin. Sesekali dia mendengar jerit kasakitan Hinata dan itu membuatnya semakin frustasi. Ini sudah satu jam lebih dari Hinata masuk ke ruang bersalin, tapi sang bayi belum juga keluar.

"Ada apa dengan anakku? Semoga mereka berdua baik-baik saja," gumam Naruto.

"Aku bisa gila bila di sini. Lebih baik aku masuk saja. Biarlah _Obaa-san_ dan Sakura-_chan_ marah. Aku harus menemani Hinata-_chan_," tekad Naruto.

Dengan perlahan agar tidak didengar orang yang berada di dalam ruangan, Naruto membuka pintu ruang bersalin dan memasukan tubuhnya. Saat dia berbalik. Posisi Hinata yang memang menyamping dari pintu masuk membuat Naruto bisa melihat dengan jelas Sakura yang sedang mengelap keringat Hinata yang sedang ngos-ngosan. Shizune yang bertugas mengelap keringat Tsunade dan Tsunade yang sedang membungkuk di depan selangkangan istrinya dengan tangan yang sepertinya sedang menangkap sesuatu.

Kuning? Setahu Naruto rambut bawah istrinya bukan berwarna kuning apalagi ada bercak darah seperti

Tunggu dulu, itu seperti sebuah tangan dalam ukuran kecil. Tapi kenapa berlumuran darah?

Naruto merasa napasnya sesak melihat semuanya. Entah kenapa perutnya terasa mual melihat banyaknya darah. Ah, pandangannya pun mulai mengabur.

'Brruugghh…'

"Gyaaaa, Naruto-_kun_," jerit Hinata yang tak sengaja melihat suaminya limbung dan jatuh ke lantai.

"Oooweee..." tangis bayipun langsung pecah setelah berhasil didorong Hinata. Mungkin karena kaget mendengar sang ibu berteriak memanggil ayahnya yang tergeletak di lantai.

FIN

Owalah, Na tahu ini terlalu garing malahan ampe gosong. Tapi Na tetap mohon kritik dan sarannya.

Akhir-akhir ini lagi gempar yang namanya Flamer. So, jika ingin ngeflame karya Na silahkan. Itu akan menjadi pemacu semangat Na agar membuat karya lain sampai flamer sudah tidak bisa mengeflame karya Na. Setidaknya Na bersyukur karena anda bersedia membaca fic Na sampe akhir, menambah presentase Hit dan Visitor di story Na serta menambah kotak review Na…^^

Akhir kata Minal Aidhin wal faidzin. Mohon maaf lahir dan batin.

Thursday, September 02, 2011


End file.
